


Help me hold on to you

by AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, First work for these two, I've fell into another ship pit and I can't get out, Love confessions (sort of), Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/pseuds/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard
Summary: 'Almost like she’s read her mind, a tiny smirk appears on Dinah’s face at that moment. “Surrender.”Laurel stills, the word hitting her in such a way that it’s her only possible response. It’s spoken with such intensity that the air is knocked out of her lungs yet again, and that combined with the way the green eyes watching her have suddenly gone black in the low moonlight give her pause.It doesn’t take long for her brain to figure out what exactly Dinah’s asking for.'
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	Help me hold on to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WardenRoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/gifts).



> Hi! So yeah this is just a quick thing I wrote based on a tiny prompt from @WardenRoot, after she made me run and watch the pilot for Green Arrow and the Canaries. 
> 
> So basically I ship it and I hope you guys enjoy this little something something I put together. I may add a second chapter at some point but for now it stays as a one shot.
> 
> A huge thank you to @WishingTree for the beta on this <3
> 
> Without further ado, hope you guys enjoy it. Title is from the song The Archer by Taylor Swift.

"You've gone soft." 

The words draw out an offended gasp from Dinah, and Laurel can't help the smirk that blooms on her lips when the baton clashes against hers twice as hard as the previous strikes. They have been sparing for a good two hours now - the sun has long gone down in Star City, casting most of the room in shadow, but neither of them seem to mind. 

They are creatures of the night, after all. 

They clash again and again, the sounds echoing across the walls of the room. Laurel feels like there’s sweat running down every single part of her body, but even though her muscles are aching and begging for a break, she can’t seem to stop her motions. She knows Dinah’s in a pretty similar state, but there’s still fire in her eyes, along with a little something  _ else  _ that causes a shiver to run down her spine every time she catches a glimpse of it, hidden in the low light. 

A particularly heavy blow has them scrambling to retrieve their fallen weapons, but Laurel never reaches hers. 

Instead, she gets harshly shoved onto the ground, and before she has enough time to shake the surprise off and process what's happening, Dinah’s body is on top of hers. They lock gazes, both breathing heavily, and Laurel furiously curses the part of her brain that accepts the weight and warmth against her body, hates how welcome it feels.

She can see it so clearly now, that nearly feral emotion behind green eyes, and it knocks the breath out of her lungs more effectively than the fall did. She feels like nothing more than prey at the moment, caught off guard and trapped by an experienced hunter.

It scares her.

Her body reacts before her conscious mind does, pushing against the perceived threat. Her right fist flies out, but the way Dinah dodges it is so smooth that in any other circumstances Laurel might have considered giving her a compliment.

_ Might  _ have _. _

Not wasting any more time, Laurel lashes out with her left fist, but her wrist is caught by Dinah again and not so gently pinned down to the ground, just above her head. Her right hand is also grabbed and suffers the same fate, much to Laurel’s chagrin. 

Frowning, Laurel gives an experimental tug to see how secure her grip is before she begins to struggle in earnest, and Dinah doesn’t even have to good grace to pretend she’s making any progress, expression remaining completely unfazed. 

Agonizing seconds turn to minutes, which feels like hours to her. By now she’s fully thrashing around, and yet Dinah doesn’t relent, only watching Laurel with the same impassiveness. 

If Laurel had to describe it, she would say it’s like she’s waiting for her prey to get tired and give it up. 

As if.

Almost like she’s read her mind, a tiny smirk appears on Dinah’s face at that moment. “Surrender.”

Laurel stills, the word hitting her in such a way that it’s her only possible response. It’s spoken with such intensity that the air is knocked out of her lungs yet again, and that combined with the way the green eyes watching her have suddenly gone black in the low moonlight give her pause.

It doesn’t take long for her brain to figure out what exactly Dinah’s asking for.

They’ve been dancing around the subject for months now, all lingering touches and knowing smiles. It’s been there, between clasped hands and lips brushing on cheeks, growing and growing and growing like an unwelcome weed in the barren garden Laurel keeps her heart locked in. 

And she’d unknowingly given Dinah the key to it, the night she’d allowed her to tend to her wounds and wrap her arms around her when the nightmares creeped in.

_ She’d shown weakness. _

There’s no time to linger on it however, not when Dinah is suddenly leaning down, the tips of her hair tickling the skin of Laurel’s cheek. Her breath hitches in her throat and her heart threatens to burst out of her ribcage when those lips part once more, now so much closer to her own. 

“Surrender, Laurel.” 

They hang there, suspended in the air between them, and as much as Laurel tries, she can’t help the whisper that escapes her in response.

“...I can’t.”

Dinah’s face softens then, her eyes no longer wild like they’d been before. Instead they begin to radiate a sort of hurt, mixed with understanding that hits Laurel straight in the gut and has her averting her gaze. 

She doesn’t need that. 

She surely doesn’t need  _ this.  _

The next words are spoken to her softly, like she’s a wounded animal, distrustful of anyone approaching her - it doesn’t feel that far off from the truth.

“Why is that?” Dinah presses, and Laurel really wishes she wouldn’t. “What are you so afraid of?”

“I’m not afraid of anything,” Laurel grits out automatically, hating the way her voice quivers, and a small chuckle reaches her ears. 

“Is that why you won’t even look at me?”

Laurel lets out a deep breath and steels herself for a moment, and then she schools her features into a deep frown and lifts her eyes to meet Dinah’s. 

“Happy?” she asks, with just enough sharpness to her tone that her irritation is unmistakable.

Dinah lets out a laugh, and Laurel glares, readying herself to ask what she’s finding so funny, but the words die in her throat when Dinah suddenly leans close, their lips just mere inches apart. Laurel can feel their breath mingling, can smell the fruity shampoo that Dinah likes so much, can feel the other woman’s heart racing as much as her own. It’s surreal but not unwelcome, and Laurel’s eyes are already closing before she realises what’s happening.

“Surrender,” Dinah whispers against her lips this time, and Laurel does the one thing she never thought she would.

She surrenders. 


End file.
